Há Algo de Podre no Reino
by Motoko Li
Summary: Se a paixão era uma coisa boa, por que o amor não poderia ser também?
1. Riza Hawkeye

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Full Metal Alchemist não me pertencem, exceto aqueles dos quais vocês não reconhecem a presença no anime.

HÁ ALGO DE PODRE NO REINO

**...Ecstacy!**

**My pulse as yours doth temperately keep time**

**And makes a healthful music: It is not madness**

**That I have utter'd.**

_Hamlet. Shakespeare._

Capítulo Um – Riza Hawkeye

A chuva caia pesadamente sobre o quartel general do leste. Castigava as árvores e as plantas, chocando-se contra o vidro das janelas, de maneira que causava um incômodo barulho. Apenas o ruído da chuva quebrava o silêncio mórbido.

Riza tinha os braços cruzados, sentada ereta sobre sua cadeira. Embora parecesse atenta a qualquer movimento, para os que a olhassem, seus pensamentos vagavam a milhas de distância dali, sendo profundamente afundados em sua mente, de maneira que não era possível dizer o que se passava com ela, se alguém olhasse em seus olhos. Ela sempre preferira assim. Não gostava de intrusos. salubre

Uma vez que outra, o som dos roncos de Jean Havoc, que dormia com a cabeça escorada na mesa, a despertava dos seus pensamentos. Um pequeno rastro de saliva escorria por sua boca aberta, o cigarro despencado sobre a mesa. Riza seria capaz de sentir nojo dele, se já não o conhecesse.

Mas não havia com o que se preocupar.

Tudo e todos estavam calmos demais para que ela continuasse a manter-se em estado constante de alerta. Roy não precisava mais da proteção que precisara antes.

Deveria supor que aquela calmaria fosse boa. Proporcionava-lhe momentos tranqüilos, não havia coisa alguma a fazer em relação à defesa do seu superior, pois simplesmente não existia quem atacar. Ela se encontrava contente com isso. Sua arma, guardada no coldre há mais de semanas, ainda estava com as mesmas balas que colocara quando tudo havia terminado. E de vez em quando, ela admitia que sentia uma pequena saudade de dar alguns disparos em bandidos.

Afinal, o trabalho em campo era muito mais prazeroso, embora perigoso, do que o burocrático. Ela sempre acabava se divertindo quando Roy se metia em encrencas. Gostava daquela sensação, de estar constantemente em risco. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que se embrenhara naquele serviço no exército.

A paz era boa sim, ela admitia. Mas a deixava entediada. Realmente entediada.

Seus olhos perscrutaram o cômodo, lentamente. Havoc continuava a dormir, sem se preocupar com o fato de que seu chefe estava a uma mesa de distância. Por mais que ele fosse folgado, Riza o considerava um bom tenente, embora muito azarado para o amor. Coisa que até era de se esperar, pois o charme Mustang acorrentava todas as garotas da cidade.

"Você anda bastante pensativa, não?"

A voz de Roy fez com que ela se voltasse para ele, que sequer erguera os olhos do papel que assinava.

"Está com algum problema, Tenente Hawkeye?"

Riza deu um sorriso irônico ou ouvi-lo referir-se a ela pelo seu sobrenome.

"Como você mesmo disse, apenas pensando."

Ele ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse observá-la, sem esconder a desconfiança. Intimamente, Riza sentiu uma fisgada no ventre, diante do olhar penetrante que recebia.

"Bem," dando-se por vencido, Roy baixou os olhos para o documento em suas mãos, dando a última assinatura antes de colocá-lo na pilha à sua esquerda. "presumo que só me resta concordar, não é? Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que se passa."

Sorriu. "Não mesmo, coronel."

Ela visualizou as mãos quentes dele correndo por suas pernas, devagar, numa carícia ousada e marota. Riza não negou sua imaginação. Ela podia sentir claramente os dedos tocando seus joelhos, a parte interna das suas coxas.

O trabalho era apenas o trabalho. Roy era seu trabalho. Em outros tempos, ela não se permitiria tocar qualquer dedo nele, nem imaginava que ele tivesse essa intenção – ao menos não deliberadamente. Agora, no caso, eles se sentiam impelidos a isso. Independente do que acontecesse, o alquimista era apenas seu superior e ela sua subordinada. Desde de pequena, fora ensinada a não misturar trabalho com prazer. Mas admitia que o homem de olhos intensos a atraía.

Não gostava de ceder à tentação, pois era obrigada a admitir que era fraca demais para suportá-la. E Riza era muito perfeccionista quanto a isso para aceitar tal falha na sua personalidade. No entanto, não havia possibilidade de resistir aos encantos de Roy Mustang, não porque ela era uma mulher fraca, apenas porque ele exercia sobre ela um desejo intenso e descontrolado. Por mais que detestasse a idéia, era suscetível ao toque masculino.

Lembrou-se dos gemidos de prazer ditos no seu ouvido.

_Riza, como poderia eu..._

"...pegar isso?" ele fitou-a, sério.

_Diga para mim, Riza..._

"...está me ouvindo?"

_Não sabe o quanto..._

"...você anda distraída!"

Os sussurros dele repentinamente desapareceram. Apenas a voz de Roy ecoava na sala, impetuosa.

"O que está acontecendo, afinal?" indagou ele, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Coçou o queixo, as mãos dentro do par de luvas habituais. "Você está muito absorta, tenente. Jamais esperei tanta desatenção da sua parte. Há algo lhe incomodando?"

Entre quatro paredes, ele era um homem totalmente diferente do que era agora.

E entre quatro paredes, Riza era uma mulher totalmente diferente do que aparentava ser.

Mas apenas eles tinham consciência do quão dessemelhantes eram, do quão diferente agiam e reagiam às situações quando eram apenas o coronel e a tenente. Riza preferia que fosse assim. Ela gostava mais da rotina habitual do trabalho, mesmo que sentisse prazer nos braços de Roy, pois no trabalho não precisava demonstrar seu verdadeiro eu. Ele jamais via a Riza. Via apenas a sua subordinada.

"Já disse que estou apenas pensando, coronel." Respondeu, arqueando os ombros. Balançou molemente a mão de um lado para o outro, sinalizando desinteresse.

"Tenente Hawkeye..."

"Bem, já que o senhor não precisa de ajuda, vou ver onde está Fuery. Ele ficou de levar Black Hayatte para passear e ainda não voltou." Riza empurrou sua cadeira para trás, erguendo-se. Apenas quando ela chegou na porta, encostando a mão na maçaneta, que se voltou, curvando a cabeça num sinal de respeito. "Com sua licença, senhor."

A porta já estava entreaberta, quando Roy se pronunciou.

"Riza."

Ela apenas parou, congelando seu próximo movimento, e esperou pela resposta.

"Me encontre no quarto de limpeza, no fim do corredor, dentro de meia hora, Riza." Se ela pudesse vê-lo, a primeira coisa que chamaria sua atenção era o sorriso malicioso que despontava em seus lábios. Os olhos negros brilhavam de malícia.

Uma gargalhada de ironia ficou presa em sua garganta. Será que estava tão previsível assim que os pensamentos dela seguiam diretamente para aquele homem? Tinha orgulho da fama que possuía, de ser enigmática demais para que pudesse ser compreendida. Não seria Roy a juntar as peças do quebra cabeça que eram sua personalidade, ela pode constatar. Talvez fosse _ele_ a estar necessitado para vê-la.

Recordando-se das noites tórridas de amor, podia entender, modéstia parte, porque ele continuava a procurá-la. Riza achava que havia algo mais do que apenas atração entre eles. Quando estava em seus braços, ela tinha a impressão de estar em chamas, mas jamais se permitia levar adiante essas sensações. Tudo que devia haver entre eles era desejo.

E algumas noites de sexo, é claro.

Ele não pode ver a expressão dela, mas sua voz saiu controlada como sempre. "Meia hora, coronel."

* * *

O quarto de limpeza cheirava a desinfetante. Riza achava que estaria completamente livre de germes quando saísse dali, pois o cheiro era tão forte que ela acabaria sendo detetizada. 

Já fazia alguns minutos que se encontrava sentada sobre o balde virado, o cotovelo apoiado no joelho e o rosto sobre a mão. Havia chegado mais cedo do que o combinado, é verdade, mas Roy Mustang estava atrasado.

Havia em seu rosto uma expressão indiferente, sem raiva, sem fúria, sem aquela vontade descontrolada de socá-lo até que ele ficasse irreconhecível. Ela não sabia dizer o que andava acontecendo. Quando percebera, Roy não a irritava mais como costumava irritar. E, embora isso devesse ser um fato positivo, ela se sentia incomodada com tal constatação. Preferia as coisas do jeito que eram, com sua impaciência e – contrariando a irritação – disciplina.

Apenas andava pensativa, como ele próprio havia constatado na conversa que haviam tido na sala. Não havia motivo para alarde, stress ou qualquer outra coisa. Riza desconfiava que aquele estranho modo de agir estivesse relacionado a sua menstruação. Sim, era um bom motivo para andar mais pacífica do que normalmente era.

Voltou os olhos para o relógio, que tictaqueava sem parar.

Sentiu uma ínfima centelha de aborrecimento crescer dentro dela. Já eram cinco minutos de atraso.

Com o treinamento regrado que tivera para conseguir um bom posto no exército, pontualidade era uma das coisas que mais prezava. E se havia algo que a tirasse do sério, era exatamente o fato das pessoas não respeitarem o horário marcado.

O barulho da maçaneta girando a tirou dos seus pensamentos. A arma saiu do coldre com uma rapidez impressionante e, segundos após o intruso entrar no cômodo, ele já se encontrava prensado contra a parede, sua bochecha tão encostada nela que era quase impossível falar.

"Olá, coronel." Murmurou Riza, numa voz suave. A arma estava apontada direto para sua têmpora, os pulsos presos pela mão dela num aperto de ferro. "Você se atrasou."

"Eu sei." A voz dele saiu quase inaudível.

"Posso saber o motivo do atraso?" perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Silêncio.

Ele se remexeu. "Se você me soltar."

Seus pulsos foram soltos lentamente, Riza dando alguns passos para trás, sem parar de apontar a arma para ele. Roy deu um suspiro de alívio, virando-se para ela ao mesmo tempo em que massageava os pulsos. Ela tinha uma mãozinha deveras forte para apertar. E não só para isso, pensou maliciosamente.

"Então?"

Roy ouviu um pequeno clique, que denunciava que ela havia acabado de engatilhar a arma.

"Vamos com calma, Riza." Ergueu as mãos, dando um sorriso. "Não queremos nenhuma morte, não é mesmo?"

Mas a expressão dela não desanuviou e ele não saiu da mira da sua arma.

É, pensou Mustang, apelar para o humor ou sarcasmo não vai dar muito certo em se tratando dela. O coronel vislumbrou o rosto de Riza, observando cada pedacinho, as sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos de rubi estreitos, os lábios, que para ele, pareciam uma tentação.

Às vezes ele se perguntava como se vira tão preso assim por ela. Como a tenente Hawkeye se enfiou na sua vida e sentimentos, de maneira que não havia mais como se livrar da sua presença.

"Bem," ela soou fria. "estou esperando."

"Não dificulte as coisas, Riza." Murmurou Roy, tencionando dar um passo na direção dela.

"Fique parado onde está ou eu vou atirar nesse seu cabelo propositalmente despenteado, Roy Mustang."

O tom de voz havia engrossado, constatou ele, o que queria dizer que ela estava deixando de ser apenas profissional, para demonstrar seu lado mais agressivo.

Ela só o chamava de Roy quando não era o seu coronel.

Deu um sorriso, divertido. "Você teria coragem de atirar no seu superior, tenente?"

"Você não é meu superior agora, Mustang."

Soltando um suspiro, vendo que ela não iria ceder, o alquimista achou que teria de apelar.

Estalou os dedos, fazendo com que uma vassoura logo atrás dela pegasse fogo. Riza deu um salto para frente, baixando a arma, e Roy aproveitou para tomá-la dela. "Pronto. Assim você não vai mais ferir ninguém desnecessariamente."

Os olhos dela pareciam em chamas quando o olharam, fulminantes. "Devolva minha arma agora."

O fogo começava a criar uma pequena fumaça, mas eles estavam ocupados demais naquele duelo de olhares para que pudessem concentrar sua atenção nele.

"Apenas se você prometer não apontá-la mais para mim."

Riza deu um sorriso irônico. "Não vou prometer o impossível, sinto muito."

"Então quem sente muito sou eu, mas você vai ter de se despedir da sua belezinha." Roy tirou as balas, enfiando-as no bolso, e jogou a arma dentro de um balde de água.

Riza arregalou os olhos ao ver sua inseparável companheira afundando, apenas algumas bolhas subindo para a superfície, e soltou uma exclamação nada discreta.

"Com os diabos...!" Quase gritou.

Por sorte, ela respirou fundo antes que chegasse no fim da sua praga. Não deixaria que ele acabasse com sua paciência.

O cheiro de queimado invadiu o nariz dos dois, fazendo-os se lembrarem da vassoura em chamas.

Riza pegou-a, irritada, e a enfiou dentro do mesmo balde onde estava sua arma descarregada e inútil, dali para frente.

"Ótimo." Murmurou ela, friamente. "Além de estragar minha arma, estragou meu dia."

Roy deu uma risada, aproximando-se dela.

Quando a loira percebeu, os braços dele já a circundavam por completo, puxando seu corpo para junto do dele. Diante do cheiro do perfume de Roy, ela viu-se fraca demais para resistir.

"Temos pouco tempo, Riza. Não me faça perder preciosos minutos, sendo que poderia estar beijando você." Sussurrou o alquimista, numa voz marota.

Ela fechou os olhos, recordando-se dos demais murmúrios no seu ouvido.

Sentiu que suas pernas estavam até meio bambas. Cochichou, rouca. "Olha o que você faz comigo, Roy."

"Nada diferente do que você faz comigo." E os dedos dele de repente passavam pela sua cintura, por baixo do uniforme.

Riza poderia ser considerada a subordinada mais eficiente daquele quartel. Cumpria todas suas obrigações, sua pontualidade poderia ser ponderada como a pontualidade britânica e jamais havia reclamações a seu respeito. Os colegas de Mustang costumavam brincar, debochando do fato dele ter uma mulher tão atraente debaixo das suas vistas e não ser capaz de pegá-la, porque ela era rígida demais.

Ah, e ele admitia que havia sido mais difícil do que pensara fazê-la cair na sua rede. A Tenente Hawkeye não aceitava seus convites para sair, suas flores, tampouco os demais presentes que mandara. Devolvera a todos com absoluta discrição, tomando todo cuidado para não deixar que ninguém soubesse do interesse dele nela. E Roy achava que ela havia sido tão discreta assim também para não ridicularizá-lo ou a situação entre eles ficaria constrangedora demais perante os outros.

Não comentaram sobre o assunto, deixando-o como morto. Por um longo tempo, ele teve que estudá-la, perceber seus mais ínfimos hábitos, para que soubesse com clareza cada coisa que ela gostava. Levara incontáveis semanas para descobrir todos os dados que precisava, já que ela era fechada demais para comentar sobre seus gostos com qualquer pessoa. No quartel, Riza tinha fama de ser apenas um soldado sem rosto, sem nome e sem identidade. Ninguém sabia nada sobre ela.

Apesar do trabalho, Roy tinha absoluta certeza de que tudo havia valido a pena.

"Beije-me." E ele a beijou.

* * *

Black Hayatte parecia descontrolado. Latia para tudo e todos, arreganhando os dentes. 

Riza não tinha a mínima idéia do que podia estar se passando com ele e já estava começando a ficar preocupada. Perguntara a Fuery se poderia ser raiva, mas ele havia dito que não havia possibilidade, já que Hayatte era vacinado. Então, Riza só poderia supor que havia algo o incomodando.

Ele era um cachorrinho esperto. Alguém deve ter jogado uma pedra nele ou coisa do tipo, pensou. Mas ainda assim isso era muito estranho, já que o cão nunca havia tido uma reação parecida.

"Tudo bem com você, Black Hayatte?" A resposta dele foram latidos insistentes.

Teve de segurar forte a coleira para que o animal não saltasse em cima de um transeunte.

O dia estava acabando, o céu de uma cor avermelhada, colorindo as nuvens.

Era um bom fim de tarde para um passeio, ela podia constatar. Era uma pena que não havia com quem sair. Podia pensar em Roy, mas o _coronel_ era um homem deveras ocupado e, naquele momento, devia estar assinando os últimos papéis antes de encerrar o dia. Não era apenas por isso que não tencionava convidá-lo também. Ela estava certa de que o que existia entre eles era apenas um caso. Casos não consistiam em perder mais tempo que o necessário um com o outro.

No fundo, Riza gostava que as coisas fossem assim. Gostava de manter uma distância segura, para realmente assegurar-se de que tudo iria continuar do jeito que estava: estável e tranqüilo. Não queria falar sobre sentimentos ou criar uma relação baseada em qualquer coisa além de atração e desejo. Mustang concordava com as exigências dela e ficava tudo bem.

Pegou o cachorro no colo, tomando rumo para casa.

"Ei." Gritou Havoc, apressando o passo para alcançá-la. "Espera aí."

Ele tinha o cigarro num canto da boca, como sempre. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, por sempre estar dormindo em cima da sua mesa, e os olhos eram caídos, provavelmente por sono ainda.

"Milagre estar saindo antes do horário." Disse ele, assim que parou ao lado dela.

"O coronel Mustang me dispensou." Riza arqueou os ombros, acariciando a cabeça de Black Hayatte, que parecia estar se acalmando.

Havoc deu uma risadinha, mas era sem ânimo.

"Sim. Porque ficou de sair com a florista da esquina."

Riza parou subitamente de andar, parou a carícia em Hayatte e parou de respirar. "Pode repetir, por favor?"

"É." Havoc parou na banca, para que pudesse comprar o jornal. Enfiou a mão no bolso a procura de algumas moedas, passando o cigarro para o outro canto da boca. "Me vê um jornal." Passou o dinheiro para o vendedor, voltando-se novamente para Riza. "Ele marcou um encontro com a florista da esquina."

N/A: Ainda sou meio iniciante em FMA e adoro o anime! Espero que gostem da minha fic. Se gostarem, deixem comments!


	2. Roy Mustang

Capítulo Dois – Roy Mustang

Roy terminou de fechar os últimos botões do sobretudo assim que colocou o primeiro pé fora do quartel general. E soltou um longo e animador suspiro, aspirando o ar lentamente, como se para apreciá-lo. Havia uma expressão satisfeita em suas faces, onde despontava um sorriso maroto.

Claro que, naquelas circunstâncias, estava bem óbvio que ele estaria sorrindo. Principalmente porque, durante o período da tarde, a tenente Hawkeye fora toda sua. Não que ela fosse de mais alguém – sinceramente, Roy não achava que fosse permitir que algum outro homem colocasse as mãos em cima dela. Riza era simplesmente boa demais para pertencer a qualquer um que não fosse ele.

Mas ambos haviam concordado em manter uma relação apenas carnal. Ela não exigia compromisso, eram apenas algumas horas de prazer. Bem, queria dizer que não precisava ser fiel.

Por mais fantástica que a tenente fosse na cama, fidelidade era uma palavra que não fazia parte do seu dicionário. Se não tivesse, pelo menos, um encontro com uma mulher diferente por semana, Roy não se sentia satisfeito. Isso porque ele se achava bom demais para ser de uma só e gostava de dar prazer a todas. Mas não pense você que ele fosse um galinha. Não, não! Na concepção dele próprio, era apenas um cara justo. Todas deveriam ter igual direito sobre ele e iguais chances de beijá-lo.

Até concordava que estivesse sendo um tanto egocêntrico demais, mas tinha direito. Afinal, Roy Mustang não era bom, era simplesmente o melhor.

Apertou os olhos ao olhar para os lados, como se quisesse se certificar de que não havia nenhum perigo a vista.

Tomou rumo para a floricultura da esquina, onde ficara de pegar Margareth após seu expediente. Roy lembrava-se perfeitamente da última florista dali com quem tinha saído. Absolutamente todas haviam caído no seu charme. Era questão de que uma saísse para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de abordar a seguinte e a seguinte, até que parecia ter virado karma. Nenhuma escapava a Roy Mustang.

Assim que chegou na floricultura, foi saudado por um sorriso suave e envergonhado da parte da atendente, Margareth, que era uma bela morena, com exóticos olhos verde-escuros.

"Olá, senhor." Murmurou ela, polidamente.

Trajava ainda o avental do lugar, com o nome estampado em um tom de vermelho.

"Esta noite, me chame apenas de Roy, _Margô_." Com uma súbita e indescritível intimidade, ele lançou-lhe um daqueles seus sorrisos arrasadores, que fizeram com que as bochechas dela atingissem um vermelho tão intenso que pareciam entrar na contagem regressiva para explodir.

Margareth, que depositava um vaso de flores sobre o balcão, teve sua mão acariciada gentilmente pela de Roy.

Ele pode sentir os dedos trêmulos abaixo dos seus. "Você está nervosa, Margô?"

"N-não, senhor."

"Roy."

Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, inquieta. "Desculpe. Roy."

"Isso mesmo."

O coronel deu um sorriso, gostando de ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela boca dela. Era uma entonação suave, tão gentil quanto a personalidade pacífica da moça.

Gostava das sensuais e seguras de si, daquelas que afirmavam sua presença, mas mulheres como Margareth, por exemplo, o faziam sentir-se quase normal. Sim. Não tinha dificuldade em imaginar-se casado com alguma delas, em uma casa tranqüila, onde tivesse sempre quem esperá-lo no final do expediente. Embora casamento fosse a última coisa que ele pretendia pensar, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Meu expediente está acabado." Disse Margô, gentilmente. Tirou sua mão debaixo da dele, escondendo-a por baixo do avental. "Vou lá dentro me trocar. Se o senhor puder me esperar um minuto..."

"Até uma hora inteira." Reiterou, sorrindo.

Ela entrou por uma porta lateral, sumindo da visão dele.

Roy enfiou as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos, assoviando enquanto observava as flores expostas dentro dos vasos, distraidamente.

Conforme pegou o ritmo da música, que seus lábios deixavam sair com certa animação, estalou os dedos seguidas vezes, fazendo com que pequenas chamas aparecessem sobre seu dedão, desvanecendo-se no ar. Ele achava divertido ver as chamas dançando entre seus dedos. Dava-lhe uma sensação de superioridade por poder controlá-las.

"Você por aqui, coronel?"

Roy foi pego tão de surpresa por aquela voz que seus dedos estalaram mais forte, criando uma labareda de fogo que chamuscou seu rosto.

Ele deu um pulo, virando-se na direção do som, batendo o cotovelo num dos vasos sobre o balcão.

"Tenente Hawkeye?" Arregalou os olhos, acuado.

Riza deu um pequeno sorriso, acariciando a cabeça de Black Hayatte, que arreganhou os dentes para Roy, começando a latir furiosamente. Foi preciso que ela o apertasse entre os braços para que o animal não saltasse direto no pescoço do coronel, que olhava para os lados, nervosamente.

Sua mente pensava rápido. Talvez a tenente sequer fizesse idéia do encontro dele com Margô. Isso. Ela podia apenas ter resolvido comprar algumas flores para enfeitar sua casa. Nada mais normal vindo de uma mulher.

O sorriso dela cresceu, chegando a ser tão maravilhosamente tranqüilo que Roy começou a ficar assustado.

"Está comprando flores...para mim, Roy?" indagou Riza, aproximando-se dele.

Black Hayatte estava tão raivoso que sua boca parecia duas vezes maior do que realmente era enquanto latia. Respingos de baba começaram a atingir o rosto de Roy, que tinha o queixo chamuscado pela chama que o atingira.

Ele deu uma risada sem graça, forçando-se a se mexer, e voltou-se para o balcão, fingindo estar escolhendo algo.

"Por que não?" Assentiu, rapidamente.

Riza começou a rir.

Aproximou-se tanto que seus lábios encostaram-se ao ouvido dele, de modo que pôde sentir sua respiração.

"Acontece, coronel" sussurrou ela, numa voz rouca. "que eu odeio flores!"

Roy percebeu a movimentação súbita e no instante seguinte um disparo foi ouvido.

Ele gritou.

Margareth veio correndo para fora, terminando de ajeitar os cabelos castanhos num coque, assustada.

"Passar bem, Roy Mustang."

Riza acenou com a cabeça, tornando a guardar a arma no coldre.

Ela deu as costas, afastando-se.

Apenas os latidos furiosos de Black Hayatte ainda eram ouvidos no silêncio da rua.

Roy gemeu. Havia acabado de levar um tiro no pé.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, ele adentrou no quartel mancando, com a pior expressão do mundo e um curativo no queixo.

Seu pé doía horrores, mas isso não era nada perto da expressão tranqüila de Riza quando o olhava, como se estivesse realmente penalizada do estranho incidente que acontecera com ele ao tentar carregar sua arma. Antes mesmo que ele chegasse, ela já havia espalhado para todos da sua trágica história e a primeira coisa que Roy percebeu ao entrar, era que quase todos o olhavam com uma discreta expressão de riso.

Se havia coisa que o deixasse mais furioso do que ter um encontro frustrado, era ser alvo de piadas. Teve de se utilizar de muito auto-controle para que não saísse dando alguns disparos no crânio daqueles indigentes. Mas é claro que ele achava que já estava de muito bom tamanho o tiro que tomara no pé e pretendia deixar as coisas passarem, pelo menos era um risco a menos de atingir o outro pé. Não tinha qualquer intenção de revidar as gracinhas, já que nenhuma delas chegava a ele, praticamente. Mas ouvia muito bem o que diziam as suas costas.

Roy só foi tomar conhecimento da história dita por Riza quando Fuery passou por ele, lançando-lhe um sorriso piedoso.

"A tenente Hawkeye nos disse que o senhor se machucou, coronel." Falou, gentilmente. "Sei como é isso, de se machucar enquanto carrega a arma." Ele fez uma careta, massageando a própria mão. "Espero que o senhor melhore rápido."

E ele se foi.

Roy estava surpreso demais para falar qualquer coisa.

"Bom dia, senhor." Cumprimentou Havoc, malicioso. "Tudo bem com o pé?"

Sentindo suas faces corarem de raiva, ele se encaminhou até sua mesa – com passadas bem mais lerdas do que as normais. Seu andar devagar causou risinhos abafados dentro da sala, o que serviu apenas para deixá-la ainda mais mal-humorado.

Estalou os lábios, percebendo que Riza o olhava fixamente. "Como vai, senhor?"

Ela cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Muito bem, tenente." Respondeu o alquimista, irônico. "Obrigado por me ajudar."

"Disponha." E Riza sorriu.

* * *

Roy sentou-se no banco da praça, cansado.

Havia tido um dia de cão. Tirando as imensas pilhas de papéis para assinar, onde ele era encarregado de todo aquele serviço burocrático irritante, fora alvo de piadas sem fim, todas devidamente camufladas através de insinuações que ele havia feito o favor de ignorar. O curativo ridículo no queixo não havia tido tanta repercussão como seu pé machucado. Ele achava que era porque a história do tiro era muito mais cômica de ser contada.

Ninguém perdia a chance de ridicularizá-lo. Tanto porque ele também nunca perdia quando tinha a oportunidade, mas também porque todos achavam que Roy Mustang se _achava_ demais. Não chegava ser engraçado? Todos _achavam_ que ele se _achava_. Ora essa, desde quando o alquimista do fogo não tinha direito de se sentir superior?

Passou a mão pelos cabeços, dando um sorriso maroto a uma mulher que passou. E para provar que ele não havia perdido o charme nem com aquele curativo no queixo, ela sorriu de volta e piscou.

Bem, pensou, ao menos isso.

Quando estava preparando-se para levantar e seguí-la, ouviu passos atrás dele. Roy gelou. As experiências anteriores lhe induziam a se assustar. Talvez fosse Riza que novamente aparecia para assombrá-lo. Mexeu os dedos do outro pé, aquele que havia se salvado da bala, e maneou a cabeça. Não. Era melhor deixar que a mulher fosse embora, era a coisa mais segura a se fazer.

"Ei, senhor." Havoc saiu por entre os arbustos, afastando alguns galhos.

"Ah, é você." Mustang sentiu um alívio encher-lhe o peito.

O segundo tenente arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao mesmo tempo em que tateava os bolsos, a procura de alguma coisa. Ele sentou-se no banco também, praticamente deitado de tão estirado que se encontrava. "Estava esperando alguém?"

Levantando os ombros, ele respirou fundo. "Na realidade, não. Que bom que é você."

Deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Havoc, que deu um pequeno solavanco para frente. O militar o olhou, quase espantado pelo tratamento tão natural vindo do coronel.

"O senhor está bem?" Puxou a carteira de cigarros do bolso, colocando um na boca.

Roy demorou a responder.

Não tinha certeza se realmente estava bem. Estava confuso e dolorido. Seu pé doía, seu queixo doía, mas a dor que mais doía era a dor do ego, que estava em frangalhos.

Podia aturar qualquer tipo de sofrimento físico, porém, que não pedissem para ele aturar humilhações, antes era preferível a morte. Afinal, a dor física passa num piscar de olhos, com o tempo e os cuidados necessários, mas nada sanava o desgosto de uma ridicularizarão pública. E Riza fizera questão de se vingar dele da maneira que, sabia ela, era a mais insuportável de todas: o colocando numa situação degradante.

Jamais imaginara tal reação da parte dela. Na sua concepção, a tenente Hawkeye sempre fora a mais controlada das mulheres, comedida tanto em sentimentos como no trabalho. Nunca dera a entender que podia ser plenamente vingativa se a circunstância pedisse. E ele preferia ter sido avisado da sua natureza vingativa mais cedo. Teria lhe poupado um ferimento.

Que diabos ela esperava do relacionamento deles, afinal?

Riza nunca falara sobre um envolvimento mais profundo e a única vez que haviam se arriscado a isso, foi quando ela disse que Roy Mustang, para ela, era apenas trabalho e algumas noites de prazer. Tal coisa não queria dizer que ela não desejava compromisso? No dia, aquela constatação, de que era livre e ainda dispunha de uma mulher fantástica como Riza, o deixara mais que satisfeito, o deixara exultante. Mas deveria ter suposto que ela não fazia o típico papel de quem dividia um homem.

Até então, as coisas se encaminhavam bem. Roy confiava na sua primeira tenente cegamente, tanto porque dividia os segredos, como também sua cama com ela. E agora tudo continuaria como sempre?

Suspirou. "Não tenho certeza..."

Havoc havia observado o silêncio e as expressões dele com sua típica faceta sonolenta. Deu um trago no cigarro, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz, passando-o para o outro lado da boca. "Nota-se." Lançou-lhe um sorriso de escarninho. "É por causa da tenente Hawkeye, senhor?"

Voltando-se subitamente na direção do seu subordinado, Mustang ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por que pergunta isso?"

"Você ficou olhando para ela o dia todo." E ele levantou os ombros, mostrando descaso. "Foi impossível deixar de perceber."

Será então que todos lá haviam notado a sua confusão, seu receio e a sua indignação?

Mas se tiverem notado, pensou, não havia o que pudessem decifrar. Jamais poderiam imaginar que a tenente me daria um tiro no pé. Não Hawkeye. Ela era correta demais na sua profissão para que pudesse atentar contra a vida do seu superior.

Então, o que deviam estar pensando dele?

"Todo mundo já sabe que você gosta da tenente, coronel." Declarou Havoc, exteriorizando seus pensamentos.

Sua pergunta mental não poderia ter sido respondida de maneira mais direta.

Roy se viu pego de surpresa pelas palavras dele. _Transar_ e _gostar_ eram coisas bem diferentes, pelo menos no seu conceito. Ele gostava sim de Riza, mas não do jeito que supostamente andavam pensando por aí. Viu-se mais apressado do que gostaria para negar aquela afirmativa. "Eu-eu não gosto dela!"

Havoc soltou a fumaça por entre os lábios mais uma vez e apenas o barulho dele a expelindo era ouvido.

"Tem certeza, coronel?" Perguntou, desconfiado.

Ele teve vontade de gritar "sim" com força, mas algo o fez se calar. Isso era porque não tinha certeza das suas palavras. Quando pôde perceber, já se contradizia, num tom frustrado. "Não."

"O senhor não tem. Todo mundo tem." Havoc jogou a bituca do cigarro longe, espreguiçando-se antes de se levantar do banco, devagar. Ele colocou as mãos nas costas para alongar a coluna, fez alguns exercícios e então ficou reto, soprando o cabelo que caía nos olhos para cima. "Bem, preciso ir, senhor."

Erguendo a mão numa despedida, o segundo tenente deu as costas, afastando-se.

Roy o observou partir em silêncio.

Quem sabe ele realmente _gostasse_ daquela mulher.


	3. No Escuro

Capítulo Três – No Escuro

Riza suspirou, sentando-se no banco em frente ao balcão, voltando os olhos desinteressadamente na direção de alguns homens, que papeavam logo ao lado, sem se preocupar em serem ouvidos ou não.

"E você vê," um deles ia dizendo, amargamente, enquanto entornava um gole da cerveja. "ela preferiu aquele porco."

Os outros soltaram pequenas risadinhas, meio sem graça, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Acabaram decidindo-se por apoiá-lo e logo soaram "hmm" e "é verdade" por todo lado, mas incertos, porque, aparentemente, a história não havia sido das mais prodigiosas para o beberrão.

Vendo o _indigente_ que falara, ela foi obrigada a concordar com a tal moça, fosse quem fosse, porque se tivesse de escolher entre aquele cara e qualquer coisa, acabaria optando pela qualquer coisa.

Ele levou a garrafa à boca, constatando-a vazia, e logo depois bateu com ela no balcão, colocando-a de pé. Voltou-se para o atendente. "Me vê mais uma aí!" Passou a manga da camiseta sobre a boca, estalando os lábios. Tinha olhos escuros e miúdos, um queixo protuberante, barba rala pelo rosto de pele morena e cabelos castanhos curtos. Parecia lamuriante, soltando murmúrios de indignação. "Como ela pôde me deixar?"

"No final é assim, camarada." Disse outro, dando tapinhas amigáveis sobre seu ombro. "As mulheres, no fundo, são umas vagabundas...deixa que eu pago essa pro meu amigo aqui!" E enfiou a mão no bolso, tirando algumas notas amassadas, entregando uma ao moço seco e espinhento que atendia no balcão. "Em nome da nossa amizade, Sonny."

"Obrigado, Vicenzo." Agradeceu Sonny, pegando a garrafa, ignorando o copo que lhe foi oferecido.

"Não esquenta a cabeça com ela, cara. No fim, todas as mulheres dessa cidade acabam trocando seus homens por aquele cão do exército, o alquimista do fogo." Vicenzo deu um sorriso frio, atraindo a atenção de Riza ao ouvi-lo pronunciar aquelas palavras. "Um dia, quem sabe, nós demos uma lição nele..."

A tenente ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"A senhorita vai querer alguma coisa?" O jovenzinho detrás do balcão aproximou-se dela, dando um sorriso nervoso.

"Um café." Respondeu, friamente.

Só então os homens notaram a presença dela e da sua farda do exército.

"Ora ora," debochou um. "se não é uma das cachorras do exército."

Entre atirar nele e ignorar, Riza optou por ignorá-lo. Não que se sentisse ofendida com suas palavras, é claro, mas ultimamente ela precisava reconhecer que andava saudosa de balear pessoas e o tiro que dera no coronel apenas reafirmara isso. Infelizmente, atirar no seu _homem_ e atirar num desconhecido eram coisas bem diferentes, ainda mais porque Roy jamais poderia admitir para alguém que recebera um tiro dela, não sem afetar seu enorme ego.

Ah, pensou irônica ao lembrar-se dele, no mínimo deve pensar que ser atingido por uma mulher signifique o fim da sua fama de corajoso e macho para as outras mulheres. Para ele que cantava pinta de galo, seria fatal. Significaria o fim do seu orgulho. Ela quase gargalhou com a idéia.

Decidiu responder com displicência. "Desculpe," olhou-os, sem qualquer lampejo de raiva. "eu conheço os senhores?"

Sonny soltou uma imensa e estrondosa risada, que ecoou pelo silêncio do bar. Quando a olhou, seus olhos emitiam um chamejo de raiva. "A mim com certeza não conhece, mas eu conheço muito bem o seu coronel."

Ela chegou a se espantar de verdade por tal homem, tão aparentemente estúpido, saber sua posição no exército e quem era seu superior. Não demonstrou qualquer coisa, já que a raiva, no fim, não era direcionada a ela, mas a Roy Mustang. E bem que ele merecia mesmo. Sempre merecia.

"Presumo que seja a tenente Hawkeye, não?"

O relógio de corda na parede soou, anunciando onze horas da noite.

"Bem, Sonny, preciso ir." Um dos homens deu um tapa nas costas de Sonny, cumprimentando-o com um aceno. "Você sabe como é a Marie. Se eu chegar mais tarde em casa..."

"O dever chama, meu caro amigo. Também preciso me retirar. Amanhã tenho um longo dia de trabalho me esperando."

"A gente se fala amanhã, Sonnie."

Um a um, todos foram saindo.

Quando perceberam, só restava ela, Sonny e o sumido atendente do bar (que deveria estar trazendo seu café, mas com tanta demora Riza até havia se esquecido dele). O bar parecia bem mais habitável agora, livre daqueles homens. Apenas um leve cheiro de perfume masculino havia ficado para trás e ela sabia que era de algum deles, uma vez que Sonny, logo perto, cheirava a sal do mar.

Não me pergunte como eu sei que ele cheira a isso, murmurou para si mesma, até um tanto surpresa. Ela não estava perto o bastante para que pudesse sentir seu perfume e, de qualquer maneira, supunha que ele tivesse cheiro de sal do mar, uma vez que seu bronzeado lembrava àqueles que acabavam de voltar da praia. Era algo _diferente_ apenas.

"Então?" Ele instigou-a a falar.

"Sim?" Riza estava tão distraída que nem imaginava mais o que ele havia perguntado.

"Você é ou não a tenente Hawkeye?" Indagou Sonny, dando um sorriso de escárnio.

Ela ficou calada por um segundo, para logo depois acenar em concordância. "Se eu fosse," falou suavemente. "por que alguém como você iria querer falar comigo...senhor _Sonny_?"

"Alguém como...como eu?" Ele apontou para si mesmo. Depois, seu sorriso passou de desdém para maroto, apenas num segundo. "E que tipo de pessoa eu sou...senhora _Riza_?"

"Para você é..."

"Senhorita Hawkeye!" A voz esganiçada do atendente soou perto dela, ele vinha trazendo um pires, uma xícara e um bule fumegante. Parecia sem graça e logo começou a se desculpar pela demora. "Sinto muito, senhorita. A cafeteira quebrou daí eu tive que pegar o bule e..."

Riza dispensou os demais comentários com um aceno de mão. "Apenas sirva."

Ele engoliu em seco. "S-sim!" E pôs-se a servi-la.

Sonny esperou que o garoto se afastasse para que continuasse a falar e tomou um longo gole de cerveja, vendo-o derrubar o café na xícara.

Mantendo os olhos sobre ele, o mais discretamente possível – o que para ela não incluía uma grande dificuldade –, captou todos seus movimentos, seus olhares, suas expressões faciais. Enquanto aquele homem não lhe parecia nada mais que um bêbado, existia nele algo que Riza precisava admitir que era magnetizante. Talvez fossem as linhas do seu rosto, que pareciam talhadas em pedra, ela supôs que não fosse algo além.

Podia entender a raiva dele pelo coronel. Grande parte dos homens dali o odiavam ou desejavam sua morte. Os que não queriam que ele fosse para o inferno junto com seus galanteios, eram aqueles que não poderiam ter suas mulheres roubadas, ou porque eram feias demais ou porque eram mulheres de algum amigo realmente especial. De amigos especiais, o único que Roy tinha já estava morto e ele jamais seria capaz de colocar a mão na viúva dele. Excluindo essas exceções, todas as demais eram alvos em potencial.

Perguntou-se quem era a pobre coitada daquela vez. Se soubesse de mais um dos casos de Mustang, poderia ter motivos o bastante para lhe dar um tiro no outro pé. Isso a estimulava.

Riza não gostava de vingança. Apenas acreditava na justiça – e o que fizera com ele era justo.

"Bem, creio que não me conheça. Sou Sonny, Sonny Jordani." E Sonny deu um sorriso, voltando os olhos para o café dela. "E também creio que não vá beber isso."

Olhando para a aparência aguada e rala do café que havia sido servido em sua xícara, ela fez uma careta, depositando-a de novo sobre o balcão, desistindo antes mesmo de provar. "Você está certo." Falou, com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Eu disse." Ele riu.

Bem, Sonny Jordani não era um tipo de homem que ela havia pensado.

Não era um homem tão bonito quanto Roy Mustang, isso era bem visível, mas existia nele algum tipo de presença que chegava a chamar atenção. Era algo que Riza chamaria de lábia, saber se fazer notar sem precisamente ser apenas mais um rostinho formoso. Embora Sonny tivesse lábia, ela não chegava a se equiparar ao charme do coronel, não se ambos fossem colocados numa balança.

Ela podia sentir o hálito de bebida que vinha dele, o que sinceramente a deixava enjoada, mas havia um brilho divertido em seus olhos que a instigava a continuar mantendo uma conversa. Ele era apenas sincero, não era comedido no que fazia, não planejava a palavra seguinte, não pensava nos galanteios antes mesmo de conhecer alguém. Diferente de Roy, que usava a mesma artimanha barata para conquistar todas as pobres ingênuas que caíam na sua rede, as mesmas frases feitas. Roy sabia _como_ usá-las. Riza não queria ouvi-las.

"Estou quase bêbado, não tenho amigos decentes, minha noiva me deixou, estou fudido e mal pago. Posso te oferecer um trago?"

Talvez fosse hora de se vingar.

"Um brinde à sua cara-de-pau." Sorriu Riza ironicamente, assim que o atendente deu a ela uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Um brinde às suas pernas."

"Vá para o inferno." E beberam.

* * *

"Riza!" Nada.

"Riza!" Nada.

"Meu Deus, Riza, espera!" Um movimento.

Ela parou.

"O que o senhor deseja, coronel?" perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Quando Mustang a chamava pelo primeiro nome, queria dizer que não eram necessárias imposições do exército, símbolos de status, muito menos demonstrações de respeito. Mas daquela vez ela não estava disposta a desfazer-se da sua proteção: a indiferença da sua personalidade no quartel.

Enquanto se mantivesse segura atrás da barreira de superior e subordinada, as coisas estariam bem.

Riza não queria conversar. Não queria ouvir que havia se enganado, que não era nada daquilo que estava pensando. Em todos aqueles anos seguindo-o, havia escutado todas essas desculpas milhares de vezes, sem nunca acreditar nelas. A pena era que a atenção dele não era para ela, mas para as outras. Ora, quase se estapeou, olha o que você pensa, repreendeu-se mentalmente. Que diferença faz as outras mulheres dele? Não estávamos juntos mesmo.

E não estão agora, uma vozinha interior respondeu, quase se deleitando da agonia dela.

_É, não estamos._ Um brilho de abatimento surgiu em seus olhos de rubi. Não iria adiantar fingir que nada havia acontecido entre eles. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido. Muitas coisas haviam mudado, inclusive seus sentimentos.

_Não misture trabalho com amor. _Seu pai surgiu em sua mente, dando um sorriso triste.

_Não vou, não vou!_

"Me chame de Roy." Pediu ele, arfante, enquanto se aproximava.

Fora preciso correr para acompanhar as passadas dela, que eram naturalmente ligeiras.

"Desculpe, _coronel._" Acentuou bem o posto dele. "Não temos intimidade o bastante para isso."

Roy gemeu.

"Riza, por favor." Murmurou.

"Desculpe, coronel." Repetiu ela, dando as costas para ele. "Apenas...apenas esqueça."

"Riza!" gritou.

Nada.

Ela não parou, ela não voltou, ela não olhou para trás.

* * *

A madrugada já subia alta.

Na rua não havia o mínimo ruído, nem o passar de transeuntes, tampouco o som do motor dos carros. O bairro simpático era silencioso. Mas tal silêncio não contribuía em nada, não alterava nada os turbulentos pensamentos que corriam pela cabeça de Roy Mustang, impetuosamente.

Estava sentado no umbral da janela, observando a rua, iluminada apenas por uns poucos postes, como se à espera de alguém.

Não havia em seu rosto nenhum traço de qualquer sentimento. Se ele estivesse aborrecido, triste ou alegre, seria impossível perceber. Aliás, quem o olhasse podia apenas chegar à conclusão de que tal indiferença não era sinônimo de felicidade, já que a felicidade não pode ser assim tão facilmente camuflada atrás de expressões neutras. Particularmente, Roy achava que estava até infimamente satisfeito, mas não estava feliz.

Riza Hawkeye não saíra dos seus pensamentos desde a vez em que ela mandara esquecê-lo. Por algum motivo, não era capaz de fazer tal coisa. Não era capaz de tratá-la apenas como sua primeira tenente agora, não com as lembranças das tórridas noites de amor que haviam em sua mente. Era tarde _demais_ para voltar a enxergá-la como um ser igual, não como uma mulher, que exalava luxúria e sensualidade sem igual. Que diabos havia acontecido com eles? Estavam assim tão no fim do túnel?

"O que foi, querido?" Uma voz feminina veio da sua cama.

Ele voltou os olhos para a moça deitada entre as cobertas, os cachos negros emoldurando o rosto moreno, grandes orbes castanhos de pestanas longas.

Poderia dizer que era a presa da noite.

"Nada demais. Problemas com o exército. Não se preocupe."

"Venha para cama comigo." Ela deu uma risadinha, que pareceu tola aos ouvidos dele. Então, estendeu os braços, chamando-o com o dedo.

Olhou para ela, então olhou para a rua mais uma vez.

Deus, não consigo esquecer Riza, pensou Roy, quase desesperado. Quero aquela mulher pra mim.

* * *

Um trovão cortou o céu e logo grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

Ela praguejou mentalmente, abrindo o guarda-chuva preto que segurava. A princípio, achara que havia sido uma total perda de tempo levá-lo, mas agora sua intuição se provou certa. Para sua infelicidade, o toró não tinha cara de quem ia abrandar tão cedo.

_Sorte Black Hayatte ter ficado em casa hoje_, pensou, olhando para o céu cinzento.

Quando estava dobrando a esquina, viu alguém vir de encontro a ela, andando calmamente embaixo da chuva, com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso amistoso na face, embora não aparentasse exatamente uma pessoa sadia.

"Yo." Sonny Jordani cumprimentou-a.

"Olá." Respondeu, calmamente.

Ele passou então a caminhar junto dela.

Desde que o vira no bar, ele aparecia todas as noites para fazer companhia a ela até sua casa. A princípio, Riza se incomodou, depois apenas aceitou calmamente a presença dele, até que atingiram um estágio que ela poderia considerar como "amigos" – ou quase isso.

Sonny coçou a cabeça. "Então, pretende fazer alguma coisa hoje? Quem sabe nós pudéssemos tomar um café por aí antes de você ir para casa."

Ela o observou pelo rabo de olho. "Espero que não esteja me cantando."

"Não se preocupe, você não faz o meu tipo." O sorriso que ele tinha então era diferente e Riza não demonstrou ter se ofendido nem um pouco pelas palavras que ouviu. Sonny observou o horizonte, sem se importar em estar molhado, e suspirou, meio amargamente. "Apenas queria a minha garota de volta."

_Ele é um cara decente e sincero_, pensou Riza. _Por que essa mulher iria trocá-lo por apenas uma noite com Roy?_

Reparou, então, na ironia dos seus pensamentos. Quando o conhecera, chegou à rápida conclusão de que preferiria qualquer coisa no lugar de Sonny Jordani. Agora, o achava até um cara agradável, ou melhor, suportável.

Não poderia entender como mulheres trocavam relacionamentos estáveis com homens que as amavam por aventuras com data marcada para terminar. Será que elas eram tão ingênuas assim para acharem que acabariam conquistando Roy Mustang apenas com sedução e seus maravilhosos corpos? Parecia até uma piada.

_Ao menos Sonny não é esse conquistador barato_, pensou, friamente.

"E por que você fala isso para mim?" Indagou, sem esconder um quê de curiosidade.

Ele olhou para o chão, pisando propositalmente numa poça d'água antes de virar-se para olhá-la. "Talvez se você falasse com ela..."

"Desculpe, mas não pretendo interferir em relacionamentos alheios."

Maneando a cabeça, Sonny tentou explicar, com uma expressão séria que ela não conhecia até então. "Não quero que você tente convencê-la a voltarmos, Riza. Jamais pediria algo assim a você. Sei que não seria justo, porque se ela me abandonou, foi porque não me amava o suficiente. Não cabe a mim expô-la a essa situação."

"Se ela não te ama, por que a quer de volta?" Riza pareceu surpresa.

Ele deu um sorriso triste. "Porque eu a amo."

Como um estalo, ela percebeu a profundidade do amor. Até então, imaginara que o amor era uma sensação racional, que não nos fazia perder a cabeça de maneira alguma, não como diziam os literatos. Acreditava que o amor era algo a se construir, a se moldar, e que para amar alguém verdadeiramente, perfeitamente, era necessário antes reformular a pessoa e a personalidade dela à sua maneira, para que se sentisse à vontade com ela.

Jamais poderia prever que o amor era uma entrega tão completa assim. Ela não esperaria uma sensação como essa. Não era capaz de dar tudo de si por alguém, confiar em alguém cegamente e, então, dar sua vida por essa pessoa, acreditar na capacidade dela e se irritar por coisas bobas e fúteis, mas que, intimamente, demonstravam seu sentimento, mesmo que erroneamente. A reprimenda também era uma forma de amar. Preocupar-se com o que esse alguém fazia, se ele estava bem ou o se estaria bem logo no dia seguinte.

Era exigir demais. Um sentimento como esse precisava _demais_.

Não podia dar-se ao luxo de amar. Ela tinha Roy e...

_"Faria o possível e o impossível por você, coronel."_

_"Confio em todas as suas escolhas, em como você pode governar bem, atuar bem. Não tenho medo dos seus erros."_

_"Se for preciso, darei a minha vida. Minha vida é proteger você, senhor."_

_"Não acredito que o coronel está tendo um encontro no lugar de preencher os formulários!"_

...entendeu que sentia por ele algo **além **do fato de ser sua subordinada.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Virou-se para ele, olhando-o seriamente.

"Quero apenas que pergunte a ela porquê, Riza. Por que ela me deixou? Eu sou tão insignificante assim? Não era capaz de fazê-la feliz?" Sonny esfregou a testa, quase com raiva, e soltou um suspiro que se sobrepôs ao barulho da chuva. "Diabos. Como um homem pode amar tanto assim? Dizem que mulheres amam bastante, mas duvido que amem mais intensamente que um homem, já que ele ama uma vez só."

"Você amou errado."

"Minha história de amor vai terminar trágica, eu já sei. Mas agora é tarde." Ele arqueou os ombros, tentando demonstrar descaso. Estava conformado. "Apenas queria que você falasse com ela, Riza, e perguntasse o porquê. Eu já sei, mas apenas preciso de uma confirmação. E, bem, já me falta coragem para pensar nela, que dirá encará-la..."

Riza acenou em positivo. "Faço isso por você."

"Obrigada."

"Se você prometer esquecê-la, é claro. Ela te trocou por Roy Mustang, então não é mais digna do seu amor."

"Se eu encontrar aquele desgraçado, eu bato nele."

Riza ponderou por um segundo.

"De acordo." Disse.

Os dois apertaram as mãos, indo um para cada lado logo depois.

**N/A:** Para os que acompanham, presumo que logo HAPR estará se encaminhando para o fim, se já não está. Comentários caem bem, animam a autora e deixam todos felizes, rs. Se alguém estiver disposto a falar o que tem achado, dá um _go_ ali no fim da pag.

Uma pequena pergunta: vocês acham que Sonny entrou bem na história? Aliás, vocês gostaram dele? XD

Agradeço a todos os comentários! Espero que continuem acompanhando.


	4. Medo e Delírio

Capítulo Quatro – Medo e Delírio

O zumbido do mosquito cortava o silêncio da sala.

PAFT.

Havoc esmagou-o contra sua própria bochecha, impiedosamente.

Os outros o olharam surpresos. "Está pretendendo se matar?" Falman se pronunciou, arqueando as sobrancelhas com uma expressão de dúvida.

Revirando os olhos, o segundo tenente massageou o local atingido. "Claro que não."

"Percebe-se." Fuery o observou, curiosamente. Daí, segundos depois, voltou-se para os documentos que analisava, esporadicamente fazendo alguma anotação na margem da folha. Pareceu se lembrar de algo, erguendo a cabeça, com uma expressão inocente. "Vocês sabem onde estão o coronel e a tenente Hawkeye?"

Risadinhas maliciosas foram ouvidas.

Fuery não foi capaz de entender aquela reação, uma vez que lhe era completamente impossível um envolvimento entre seus dois superiores. Infelizmente, era a única opção que tinha em mente e, bem, na concepção dele não era a mais "credível", é claro. Se bem que ele achava com sinceridade que o coronel Mustang e a loira fizessem um casal muito bonito.

Piscou, confuso. "O que há?"

"Ora ora, vai dizer que ainda não percebeu, hein?" Recebeu um cutucão violento de Falman, que sorriu escarninho. Trocou um olhar pra lá de malicioso com os outros, antes de responder. "O coronel e a tenente estão _in love_."

"Desculpe...em quê?"

"Ele não entende nada sobre monopolização de cultura." Disse Havoc.

Breda pigarreou, resolvendo se pronunciar. Gesticulou espalhafatosamente um coração no ar. "O coronel e a tenente estão apaixonados, Fuery. _In love_, compreendes?"

"Ahhh." E Fuery fez um ruído de entendimento.

"O engraçado é que eles acham que nunca percebemos!"

E os outros três riram.

* * *

_Bem_, pensou Roy, _hoje é um novo dia e dia de uma nova tentativa._

Ele ajeitou a gola da camisa, soltando um suspiro. Intimamente, sabia que aquele dia seria igual a todos os outros. Forçava-se a não pensar em "a quem você quer enganar, Roy Mustang? Você é louco por ela!", mas a cada minuto, a coisa ficava mais difícil, mais complicada. Era vital que mantivesse a esperança, que cresse na idéia de ser perdoado. Se não tivesse aquilo, então não teria nada.

Fazia quase um mês que Riza estava longe dos seus braços. Com todos aqueles acontecimentos, não havia se dado conta de como o tempo passara, havia perdido a noção dele. Apenas pensava nos belos olhos da sua tenente e jamais percebia os dias que corriam. Cada dia diferente do outro – era isso que ele sempre quisera. Mas como obter essa diferença quando se tornara um cara chato e repetitivo nas suas declarações? Aliás, não eram exatamente declarações.

Todas as vezes que abordara Riza para uma conversa, foi ela quem rapidamente desconversou e sumiu das suas vistas, sem dar chances para que ele falasse. Não. Roy não havia feito declarações, não por falta de vontade, mas por falta de oportunidade.

Acreditava piamente no fato de que se declarar era degradante e humilhante. No entanto, quem sabe a sinceridade não fizesse com que finalmente tivesse chance de conversar com Riza?

Ele largou a caneta, levantando-se da sua mesa. Deixou tudo para trás, inclusive seus subordinados.

"Aonde o coronel vai?" ouviu a voz curiosa de Fuery.

"Lembre-se, Fuery, _in love_, _in love_!" Quando Roy distinguiu a voz de Breda, estava longe demais para dar-lhe uma resposta a altura. Até porque nem tinha, não naquela ocasião.

A tenente Hawkeye fora entregar alguns relatórios e devia estar voltando.

Seus passos apressados atraíam a atenção dos demais, enquanto atravessava os corredores com uma ligeireza não habitual. Sequer respondeu aos cumprimentos que recebeu, nem correspondeu aos sorrisos acalorados e sedutores das duas atraentes militares que passaram por ele, de risinhos.

Ele teria de aceitar que, para ficar com Riza, não poderia ficar com nenhuma outra, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de flertar com duas colegas de trabalho da mulher que estava apaixonado!

Sentiu-se um tanto desiludido por aquele pensamento, pela idéia da fidelidade.

_Bah,_ praguejou, _você tem que se tornar um cara direito. Passe reto, não cante mulheres, não marque encontros, Mustang._

Quando percebeu, havia acabado de esbarrar em alguém.

"Oh, desculpe, eu estava dis..." Riza Hawkeye parou de falar quando percebeu quem era. Então, lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém, incrustado de uma frieza discreta, e dos seus lábios saiu uma frase quase depreciativa. "Ah...é você, coronel."

Diante da falta de satisfação da parte dela, Roy até se sentiu acuado.

_Diabos. Eu sou um homem ou um rato?_ Estereotipou-se com a frase clássica.

"Se o senhor me der licença..." ela tentou passar pelo lado, sem encará-lo.

O alquimista segurou seu braço, olhando-a quase com desespero.

"Eu te amo!" Exclamou, com a voz engasgada.

Admitir aquilo para si mesmo fora realmente uma guerra, admitir aquilo então para Riza, havia se demonstrado uma batalha pior ainda. Ele estava afirmando, então, que era plenamente dependente da presença dela, mesmo que isso tivesse ficado nas entrelinhas.

Um dia, chegara à conclusão de que jamais amaria, jamais se casaria, porque mulheres e casamento só traziam problemas, tanto pessoais como para sua carreira. Nada podia ficar entre ele e o poder. Como deixara que Riza Hawkeye, sua primeira tenente, entrasse no seu coração daquele jeito? Se por um lado as pessoas diziam que o amor era um sentimento de completude, Roy discordava.

Não se sentia completo com ela, absolutamente. Aliás, o fato de amá-la não o deixava completo, pois não a tinha. Não é uma ironia da vida as pessoas apenas perceberem que amam quando perderam quem amam? Talvez seja porque a felicidade é um sentimento por demais camuflado diante dos outros, fica obscurecida pelas frustrações do dia-a-dia. Roy jamais se julgara feliz perto de Riza, isso porque usufruía a companhia dela diariamente e não sabia se sentiria sua falta ou não. Mas quando ele a viu longe, quando finalmente percebeu que, bem, sentia **algo** por ela, então tudo mudou.

Será que era algo psicológico?

Amor literalmente é o sentimento dos tolos.

"Eu preciso voltar para o trabalho, coronel." A voz de Riza foi mais gentil, porém, do que ele esperava.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, calmamente.

Roy percebeu uma tempestade dentro deles.

_Não deixe que ela desconverse de novo!_

"Droga, Riza! Eu amo você, fui descobrindo aos poucos e quando dei por mim, era incapaz de esquecê-la." Desabafou, apertando mais forte o braço dela, passando a mão livre pelos cabelos. Havia um quê de frustração em suas palavras, talvez pelo fato de ser incapaz de controlar aquele sentimento.

_Me dê_ _qualquer reação, mas não duvide de mim_, implorou, mentalmente.

"Sou mais uma na sua lista, Mustang."

A sua fama mais uma vez se mostrava traidora.

"Você não é. Você é a minha mulher." Havia uma pequena nota de súplica na sua voz, como se desejasse aceitação.

Riza percebeu as intenções dele, identificando sua angústia, mas não foi capaz de compreendê-lo. Não sabia se queria fazê-lo, também. Livrou seu braço, tomando cuidado para que não fosse rude, mas com uma polidez distante, quase impessoal.

Com a ação dela, embora demonstrasse confusão e abalo nas faces (coisa que Roy percebeu apenas momentaneamente, pois logo tais traços já sumiram da sua feição), já pôde prever a sua reação.

"Deixe-me. Preciso ficar sozinha." Disse a tenente, devagar.

Uma carga de cem quilos foi despejada sobre seus ombros, fazendo-o curvar-se de leve – era de desânimo.

"Riza..." murmurou.

"Pare de falar meu nome!" A voz dela soou quase histérica, depois retornou à calma. "Vá logo."

Observou-a, sem qualquer traço de esperança. "Amo você."

"Não quero ouvir suas declarações. Me deixe só."

Roy decidiu fazer o que ela queria. Deu meia volta e fez o mesmo caminho que faria para chegar à sua sala, sem sentir realmente seus pés. Não ouviu passos atrás de si.

_Bem, eu posso viver sem ela._

Ao término do pensamento, desatou a rir, mas não havia alegria no seu riso.

_A quem você quer enganar, Roy Mustang? Você é louco por ela!_; admitiu, finalmente.

* * *

"Sonny pediu para que você viesse?"

A primeira coisa que ouviu quando bateu na porta 312, na rua Morgos, foi exatamente aquela.

Riza observou a moça que atendera, com seus cachos castanhos que despencavam sobre os ombros, as bochechas rosadas e a pele morena, queimada de sol, com um tom de olhos verdes exóticos. Era uma bela mulher, com um belo rosto redondo, mas uma expressão ameaçadora, que demonstrava uma pequena nota de tremor na voz.

Procurando-se manter indiferente, perscrutou o rosto dela, esmiuçando suas feições. Com seus olhos treinados, pôde perceber com clareza o quão acuada ela se encontrava. Achou que talvez devesse ser mais suave.

"Faz alguma diferença se eu disser _sim_ ou _não_?" indagou, as sobrancelhas franzidas, sem evitar a leve ironia.

Então, Dolores Dawson assumiu uma posição histérica.

Tomou fôlego, o rosto ficando de bochechas mais vermelhas, e começou a gesticular antes mesmo de falar. "O que ele quer? Você veio me prender? Já aviso que não cometi nenhum crime e..."

Riza ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a.

"Por que eu deveria prendê-la?" perguntou, mais lentamente.

"Ora," ela arregalou os olhos, como se pega de surpresa pela pergunta, então apontou para a veste de Riza, como se respondesse qualquer dúvida. Mas percebendo a aparente gafe, Dolores gaguejou uma vez antes de falar, encolhendo os ombros, explicando de uma maneira tímida. "sua farda. Eu pensei que..."

"Pensou errado. Não estou aqui a serviço do exército."

Dolores observou-a, calada.

"Então por quê?" Sua voz saiu miúda.

"Ele pediu que eu perguntasse isso a você."

Lembrando do estado lastimável de Sonny e do que aquela mulher fizera com ele, Riza deixou, então, de sentir qualquer tipo de simpatia por ela. Via-a apenas como uma pessoa sem valor e qualquer explicação que viesse dela seria recebida e guardada, é claro, para transcrevê-la para Sonny mais tarde, mas caso afirmasse qualquer tipo de intenção amorosa para com ele, a tenente não acreditaria em uma única palavra.

Era hipocrisia aquilo que estava habituada a ouvir, depois de tanto tempo ao lado de Roy Mustang. Ele traia as mulheres com quem ficava, impiedosamente, para que elas o vissem com outra e então se sentissem impelidas a abandoná-lo, isso porque Roy era um estúpido covarde, sem coragem para terminar o que havia começado. Ainda assim, todos seus rápidos relacionamentos terminavam com palavras gentis, assegurando um amor impossível de ser levado adiante.

Não havia coisa pior do que mentir sobre algo tão sério. Sentimentos alheios não eram brinquedos, não eram jogos com os quais é possível se divertir. Precisam ser manipulados com o devido cuidado ou poderão ser facilmente destruídos.

No fundo, Dolores e Roy eram parecidos. Haviam machucado aqueles que os amavam.

"O quê?" O questionamento dela tirou Riza dos seus pensamentos.

"Por quê?" Perguntou, frisada e pausadamente.

Existia uma frieza nas suas palavras que invocou receio nos olhos de Dolores, então, na porta da própria casa, deu um passo para traz, demonstrando abertamente seu temor.

O silêncio reinou entre elas por longos segundos.

Dolores tomou ar. "Por que eu o deixei?"

"Você entendeu bem rápido." Riza deu um sorriso, mas era um sorriso gelado.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, estalando os lábios, coçando a têmpora, mexendo os cabelos, todos os gestos da moça à sua frente pareciam completamente automáticos, como uma maneira de ganhar tempo para dar uma resposta. Mas Dolores não parecia mais temerosa. Uma coragem repentina surgira na sua expressão determinada, embora agregada a uma pequena nota de frustração.

Parecia uma boneca, com todos seus atos meticulosamente programados. Riza achou que ela era falsa e cruel, dona de uma beleza pueril, que lhe dava um ar angelical.

Ainda assim, Dolores parecia dona de uma grande personalidade, possuidora de grandes sonhos, mesmo que fossem egoístas. Não que tal constatação mudasse alguma coisa no seu julgamento, mas Riza a achava estranhamente desconcertante, incompreensível. Tanto seu medo ao deparar-se com ela fora sincero, como sua confusão diante da farda do exército vestida pela tenente. Dolores havia sido pega de surpresa, sem tempo para armar um plano de escape.

"Jamais seria capaz de amá-lo." Disse ela, depois de um tempo.

Existia uma satisfação cruel nas suas palavras.

"Então por que ficou com ele?" indagou Riza, friamente.

Dolores arqueou os ombros, observando uma senhora que dobrava a esquina lá adiante. "Porque não havia alguém melhor."

Diferente do que esperava, Riza não se viu surpresa diante dessa resposta. Sua voz continuou gelada, de tal maneira que parecia preste a fazer uma ameaça. "Isso é cruel." Comentou, parecendo casual.

"O amor de vez em quando é cruel." E a moça deu um sorriso, como se sem se importar com o fato.

"Não." Maneou a cabeça. "_Você_ é cruel."

Riza então compreendia que Dolores era o tipo de mulher que trocava um homem como Sonny por um homem como Roy.

* * *

**N/A:** Quero me desculpar pela demora, mas ando meio ocupada com as aulas e tal – ainda tenho que fazer quatro redações, a capa do meu caderno de artes e as contas de matemática u.u. To postando agora de manhã, animadíssima, porque de tarde tem um evento de anime!

Agradeço a todos os comentários, espero que a galera continue acompanhando e gostando – de preferência XD. Esse foi o penúltimo capitulo, minha gente. Deixem comentários! _Go go_!

Bjos,

Li.


	5. Fadas

Capítulo Cinco – Contos-de-fada

As semanas passavam de maneira quase imperceptível, os dias corriam mais depressa do que Roy poderia supor, a princípio. Ele estava internamente satisfeito, é claro, pois quanto mais rápido o tempo passasse, menos tempo teria para pensar na complexidade do amor, menos tempo teria para sofrer com isso, aliás, sofrer duplamente, por um amor aparentemente não correspondido e pela idiotice de se declarar acorrentado por uma única mulher.

Roy Mustang era um homem corajoso, se considerava corajoso. Não tinha medo de assumir seus atos, de encarar de frente as dificuldades, mas toda essa coragem tomava rumos desconhecidos quando estava cara a cara com a palavra "amor". Cometera atrocidades em batalhas das quais se arrependia profundamente, quebrara corações com uma impiedosidade cruel, era um alquimista de bravura, de fibra, de força. Mexer com seus brios era pior do que a morte. Então, mexer com o amor era o inferno.

Bem, precisava aceitar que era um homem apaixonado. Mas aquela classificação não lhe parecia apetecível, não lhe caía bem. Jamais poderia ser visto como um tolo amando. Não podia simplesmente aceitar aquilo e aquela repulsa, aquela aversão, desconfiava Roy, eram claramente percebidas por Riza.

Depois de todo aquele tempo, chegara à conclusão de que já havia se rebaixado até o limite. Sabia nutrir por sua tenente um sentimento sincero, mas como poderia afirmar aquilo quando tal sentimento lhe causava uma crescente sensação de insatisfação? A sua incapacidade de controlar o amor, a saudade, todas essas coisas, achava um estorvo, apenas perturbavam sua vida meticulosamente programada – prestar serviços ao quartel e conquistar novas e belas garotas.

Para quem desejara ter os mais diversificados dias, Roy apenas tinha as mais diversificadas garotas. Aliás, tivera.

Estava disposto a se tornar um homem direito, se isso lhe trouxesse Riza. Mas era mais difícil do que havia imaginado. Talvez porque no fundo ele tivesse um certo receio daquilo, da mudança, talvez porque não _quisesse_ modificar sua vida a tal ponto, privar-se do seu variado cardápio _a lá carte_. E ele forçava-se a aceitar que era um sacrifício a ser pago, mas, diabos, havia tanto receio assim era pelo medo de mudar ou pelo fato de que aquilo afetaria sua reputação? Uma das coisas que mais prezava era seu renome. Tornar-se-ia um cachorro do exército acorrentado por sua dona?

Os estereótipos criados por aqueles que não faziam idéia do que se passava dentro da fortaleza do exército já bastavam para aborrecê-lo.

Talvez então Roy Mustang não amasse o suficiente.

"Será?" murmurou para si mesmo, soltando um suspiro.

A mão enluvada passou pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os.

"Coronel Mustaaaang!" Veio o grito, então Fuery entrou zarpando pela porta, como um furacão, trazendo um cachorro nos braços, Black Hayatte.

Roy tirou os olhos da janela, por onde observava o céu lá fora, e voltou-se para seu subordinado, de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"O que há?" Indagou.

"É o Black Hayatte, senhor!" Havia pequenas gotas de lágrimas brilhando nos olhos miúdos de Fuery, que o encarava com uma expressão chorosa. Trazia o cão, mas segurava-o longe do corpo, as mãos embaixo das patas da frente, como se estivesse temeroso de trazê-lo para perto.

Ele, que já pensara que alguma coisa de muito grave estava acontecendo, aliviou-se ao ouvir as palavras de Fuery.

Balançou a mão. "Ora, não me assuste desse jeito, homem!"

"Senhor, ele-ele está se engasgando!" gritou Fuery, apavorado.

Então Roy entendeu porque Black Hayatte não começara a latir furiosamente quando o vira, como havia feito das últimas vezes. Podia dizer que até estava ficando meio roxo, tentando soltar latidos mudos.

"Então aperte-o!" disse, arqueando os ombros.

"Coronel..." Fuery tinha os olhos lacrimejantes, numa súplica.

"Ahh. Está bem, está bem! Dê-me aqui esse cão logo!"

Foi bem mais fácil do que Mustang havia pensado (mesmo que ele não tivesse pensado ser tão difícil), no primeiro apertão que dera sobre o estômago do bicho, um osso saído da sua boca voara longe, batendo na parede, e Hayatte soltou um latido agudo.

Colocando o cachorro de volta no chão, Roy voltou-se para Fuery, batendo as mãos, como sinal de tarefa cumprida. "Pron-"

"Coronel!" exclamou ele, efusivamente.

Seus olhos brilhavam como pedras preciosas, sinceramente admirados, encarando seu superior como encara um deus, tamanha a satisfação.

Roy sentiu-se até um tanto envergonhado diante da animação efusiva de Fuery.

"O senhor salvou o Black Hayatte." Disse, numa voz surpresa. O cão soltou um latido do chão, balançando o rabo. "Oh, o coronel é um gênio! Jamais conseguiria fazer algo assim, não não, não como o coronel!"

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Roy pensou consigo mesmo que Fuery apenas não conseguira por ter ficado apavorado demais. Mas achou melhor não comentar nada, afinal, era bom sentir aquele gostinho de satisfação que amaciava seu ego.

"Claro que não." Estufou o peito, acenando em positivo.

"A tenente Hawkeye ficará muito agradecida." Murmurou o subordinado, abaixando-se para acariciar Black Hayatte.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome dela, uma expressão taciturna tomou conta do seu rosto, fazendo com que seu ego rapidamente murchasse, desanimando a simples menção de Riza.

"Isso se ela vier me agradecer." Deu um sorriso meio contrariado.

"É claro que ela virá e..." Fuery começava falando rapidamente, mas também havia dúvida em suas palavras.

"Tudo bem. Não tente me animar. Não tem problema que ela não fale comigo também." Arqueou os ombros, perpassando uma indiferença cuidadosamente dissimulada.

Fuery o encarou, desacreditado.

Estalou os lábios, sem encará-lo. "Acredito que a tenente esteja evitando-o por estar duvidosa dos seus sentimentos também, coronel."

"Como...?"

"Desculpe me intrometer em seus assuntos pessoais, mas parece que o senhor está bastante confuso do que acontece à sua volta, de si mesmo. Percebi porque o senhor não é assim, coronel. O senhor não costumava duvidar da própria força, tampouco temia o que os outros pensavam." Fuery falava um tanto rapidamente, enquanto pegava Black Hayatte no colo, acariciando-o no pescoço. Quando se ergueu, seus olhos encararam Roy, curiosos. "Por que está se importando tanto agora, coronel?"

Era uma boa pergunta aquela. Roy não sabia responder.

"Se o senhor não acredita no que sente, como pode querer que a tenente acredite também?"

Ele era apenas covarde por não admitir o que sentia. Não era o homem corajoso que pensara ser um dia.

Roy percebeu então que havia sempre alguém por perto para minar suas dúvidas.

* * *

"Roy."

Aquele chamado foi tão melodioso que soou como música aos seus ouvidos – com o perdão daquela comparação batida.

Roy, que caminhava com passadas apressadas pela rua, a caminho do bar mais próximo, parou subitamente de caminhar. O barulho da sua respiração era a única coisa que cortava o silêncio do ar, onde nem o vento remexia as folhas secas das árvores, naquela noite fria.

O chamado lembrou-lhe da época em que dormia nos braços da sua mãe, quando ela falava seu nome assim tão calmamente, tão docilmente, fazendo-o sentir-se o ser mais amado do mundo.

Queria imaginar-se em casa ao lado dela, mas percebeu que não era com sua mãe que queria passar o resto dos dias.

Demorou inúmeros segundos para virar-se na direção da voz, uma satisfação tão indiscutivelmente saudosa invadindo seu peito que, quando encarou os olhos de rubi de Riza, Roy rapidamente sentiu-se mais tranqüilo, como se vê-la e ouvir a voz dela aliviassem todos os tormentos que abateram sua alma durante todos aqueles dias que se seguiram, em meio a duvidas e a insegurança.

Naquela noite, ele tencionava apenas sentar-se num balcão de bar e beber até que não estivesse mais sóbrio. Quem sabe o alcoolismo não lhe trouxesse a luz que a sobriedade não trouxe.

"Riza." Murmurou, com a voz entalada na garganta. "Eu..."

Ela interrompeu-o com um gesto. "Gostaria de agradecê-lo por ter salvo Black Hayatte hoje."

Roy deu um sorriso desanimado, maneando a cabeça numa concordância muda. E quando percebeu que não havia mais nada a ser dito entre eles, deu as costas, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo.

Enquanto ele se afastava pela rua escura, Riza ficou observando-o.

* * *

A sineta que havia na porta do estabelecimento chegou, anunciando a chegada de um novo cliente.

"Yoooo!" gritou Sonny, acenando ao vê-la.

Riza deu um sincero sorrido diante da recepção efusiva que recebera. Depois de todo aquele tempo, passara a apreciar e admirar a presença daquele homem que se mostrara de muita fibra e, infelizmente, absolutamente apaixonado por uma víbora.

Tentando deixar o pessimismo de lado – coisa que não costumava fazer –, torcia para que o tempo sarasse todas as amarguras no coração do seu estimado amigo, assim como era capaz de curar as feridas do dela também.

Pensou com tristeza que ele estava feliz daquela maneira e não tinha a mínima intenção de estragar aquele súbito rompante de animação com a notícia que trazia. Sentia-se tentada a escondê-la, sequer tocar no assunto, mas isso seria um desrespeito para com Sonny, que confiara nela e no seu senso de responsabilidade. Por mais que fosse doloroso, Riza não se sentia capaz de esconder dele qualquer coisa que fosse, principalmente se esta estava relacionada a Dolores Dawson.

Ele ergueu-se, puxando uma cadeira para ela. "Sente-se comigo, Riza."

"Você me parece feliz." Comentou, enquanto se acomodava. Deixou algumas pastas, das quais pretendia cuidar mais tarde, em cima da mesa.

Arqueando os ombros, Sonny estalou a língua. "Acho que estou um pouco alto."

A garrafa de uísque sobre a mesa já chegava na metade.

"Então," ele sentou-se, observando-a com olhos avermelhados, possivelmente pelo efeito da bebida. "o que você me traz de novo...ou de ruim?"

O silêncio pairou de tal maneira que Riza sentiu um frêmito de se estapear. Diante da sua mudez, não haveria mais como atenuar a situação. Sonny já devia ter tomado conhecimento do fato, talvez pela sua cara de enterro, pela sua falta de palavras. Mas a vida era assim e Riza gostava de pôr as verdades sobre a mesa, nuas e claras, por mais que fosse doloroso ou decepcionante.

Não percebeu reação alguma da parte dele, que tornou a encher o copo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Existia uma firmeza nos seus gestos e percebeu que Sonny segurava o copo com tal força que era possível enxergar os nós brancos dos seus dedos.

Como poderia? Como poderia diminuir a tristeza daquele seu excêntrico amigo?

"Bem," Riza tentou parecer suave, mas sabia não haver maneira de suavizar suas palavras. "falei com Dolores como me pediu, Sonny. E...talvez você já saiba a resposta."

Sonny deu um pequeno sorriso, para que não aparentasse desânimo.

"Entendo." Foi tudo que ele disse.

Então eles ficaram ali, sentados, até que o relógio tocasse meia-noite, sem falar nada.

Ela não tencionaria ir embora, de maneira alguma. Ficaria ao lado dele, independente das circunstâncias, ainda mais diante daquela situação. E, impassível, viu Sonny aumentar a velocidade dos goles de uísque, enchendo seu copo cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido.

Quando via seus olhos, enxergava dois buracos fundos, com espessas olheiras pela falta de sono, e não havia neles brilho algum. Mas ainda diante daquela lastimosa aparência, ele conseguia parecer amável e agradável, decerto por sua natureza. Não fulgurava dele grandes conquistas, não havia exatamente o quê acentuar da sua personalidade. Era apenas um homem possivelmente bêbado que amara demais a pessoa errada.

Riza compadeceu-se. "Sonny, talvez fosse hora de parar."

"Não." Balbuciou ele, numa voz enrolada. Fitava o copo, sem desviar os olhos. "Você não entenderia, Riza. Você não saberia o que eu estou sentindo. Não me peça para parar, por favor."

Ela observou aquela expressão e todas as notas desesperadas da sua voz.

"O mundo roda e eu sei que nem todos os contos são de fadas. De vez em quando algumas coisas ou pessoas morrem." E Sonny arqueou os ombros.

A princípio, Riza não entendeu o sentido da frase. Pensou ser apenas uma divagação sofrida, mas ela só saberia do que ele falava muito mais além.

"Embriague-se comigo, Riza." E, lentamente, Sonny lhe empurrou um copo.

* * *

"Ah, Roy. Quando você vai perceber que nós não temos a mínima chance de ficarmos juntos?" Riza deu um longo suspiro, exasperada.

Sentia sua disposição ir às favas, sem forças para revidar.

"Por que não?"

Aquele era a batalha final, ela percebera. Os dois finalmente estavam frente a frente para verbalizar todas as verdades não ditas, todas as amarguras reprimidas, todo o ressentimento guardado.

Desde o início, Riza sabia que acabaria terminando assim. Não poderiam evitar aquilo para sempre.

Ela encarou Roy Mustang e seus olhos negros, tentando manter o controle.

Desviou o olhar, observando algum ponto distante da rua. O café, que comprara para tomar durante o intervalo, estava esquecido sobre o banco da praça. "Olhe para si mesmo! Jamais conseguiria ficar ao meu lado com a idéia de ter um compromisso sério. Eu o conheço e sei que você se conhece bem também."

"Não tão bem quanto eu imaginei, Riza." Roy deu um sorriso irônico.

Roy também sabia da importância daquela conversa. Havia prometido a si mesmo ser a última vez que a abordava e se dali não saísse qualquer resultado, ele aceitaria a derrota, pois todos os homens perdiam um dia. Tentaria seguir sua vida da melhor forma possível, juntando os cacos que ainda restavam do seu orgulho. Mas ele murmurava para si mesmo que daquela vez seria diferente.

Ele _faria_ ser diferente.

"Ora, vá dizer que descobriu lados desconhecidos do seu _eu_ interior?" Ela, que tentava a todo custo não demonstrar abertamente sua irritação, esteve propensa a soltar uma gargalhada de sarcasmo. Tudo era confuso demais para que ela pudesse compreender.

Os transeuntes passavam ao longe, distraidamente, sem prestar atenção nas duas figuras do exército postadas diante daquele banco de pedra. E não fossem suas palavras rudes, que alcançavam uma entonação mais alta do que deveriam, a praça se encontraria na mais santa paz, preparando-se para o fim do dia. Ainda podiam ouvir o último canto dos passarinhos, já em seus ninhos.

"Não seja irônica." Havia se passado longos segundos até a resposta dele.

"Como você queria que eu reagisse?" Riza, então, pareceu ficar séria. "Espera que eu o receba de braços abertos? Desculpe, isso não irá acontecer."

Aqueles olhos suplicantes estavam novamente a encará-la.

"Apenas preciso que você acredite em mim e nos meus sentimentos. É pedir demais?"

"É."

"Desconfiava." E Roy deu um sorriso triste.

Riza deu as costas, cruzando os braços.

Ela não queria que tudo fosse daquela maneira, não queria que as coisas tivessem aquele fim. Era tudo tão cruel e o sentimento que a atingira era tão absolutamente violento que, desde o princípio, ela vira-se tentada a reprimi-lo e expulsá-lo. Jamais imaginaria que aquela iria ser uma tarefa tão difícil.

_Uma tarefa impossível_, admitiu com amargura.

"Roy, você está apenas se iludindo. Não existem contos-de-fada. Nós com certeza não viveremos um." Disse, um tanto mais suavemente, como se para não ofendê-lo.

"Acredito em qualquer coisa se estiver ao seu lado." E Roy pensou que aquelas suas palavras eram realmente verdadeiras, apesar de tudo.

"É muito bonito da sua parte ter esse tipo de pensamento, mas sabemos que não é verdade."

"Droga, Riza! Quando você passou a desconfiar tanto de mim? Desde quando você não acredita na minha palavra? Eu-"

"Não misture as coisas." Ela ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o. Falava com sinceridade, calmamente, mas seus olhos estavam sérios ao encará-lo. "Eu acredito em você como meu superior, como um alquimista competente. Não acredito na sua palavra pessoal, tampouco nas suas intenções amorosas."

"Dê-me uma chance! Posso provar que Roy Mustang é tão bom quanto parece ser."

"Você teve sua chance, coronel! E o que você fez? Desperdiçou. Não venha me pedir para reconsiderar, confiar, acreditar no seu amor. Para mim, isso vale tanto quanto as mulheres valem para você: nada."

"Você vale para mim muito mais do que imagina!" Exclamou, irritado.

"Cla-"

"Não! Deixe-me falar agora!" Ele deu uma entonação mais dura as suas palavras, pensando ser uma maneira para que ela o escutasse. E, de certo, funcionou. "Durante todo esse tempo eu tenho estado arrependido, martirizando-me pelo meu erro, por ter decepcionado você. Tive minhas dúvidas, todos têm! Receei e duvidei desse amor que sinto, porque jamais me vi capaz de carregar tal coisa no peito. Pela minha natureza, você não pode me culpar de todos esses meus questionamentos que _já_ foram esclarecidos!"

Fez uma pausa por um momento, terminando a frase com um tom enfático, para que Riza percebesse – o que ele tinha certeza que ela faria – que já estava plenamente consciente da profundidade dos seus sentimentos. Embora soubesse que ela entenderia a mensagem, tinha lá suas dúvidas sobre o quão bem seriam aceitas as suas palavras.

_Chega de dúvidas, Roy,_ falou para si mesmo, mentalmente. _Você agora é um cara de certezas._

A prioridade era fazê-la perdoá-lo, fazê-la perceber que alguma coisa dentro dele havia mudado, que ele finalmente havia aceitado o fato de estar amando e as conseqüências e mudanças que isso traria à sua vida. Não saberia dizer o quanto isso o afetaria, mas qualquer coisa valia a pena estando ao lado dela. E aquilo não era apenas uma frase poética. Exprimia perfeitamente seus sentimentos naquele minuto: ele faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta.

"Se você me conhece, sabe que eu tenho caráter, que, embora seja um hipócrita com as mulheres, minhas declarações para você foram absolutamente sinceras." Disse, mais devagar, demonstrando calma. Arriscou um sorriso divertido ao falar aquilo, mas tal sorriso não foi correspondido por Riza. "Jamais disse amar sem amar, Riza. Então olhe para mim agora, veja só, sou o tipo de cara idiota e apaixonado, que está pedindo perdão pelos seus erros. Eu a amo e quero que fiquemos juntos. Quero que você me dê uma nova chance para tentar fazer as coisas certas, sei que posso. Acredite em mim uma vez mais. Prometo não decepcioná-la de novo."

"Roy." Ele gostava quando ela o chamava assim, tão suavemente.

Como podia a vida ser tão irônica? Logo aquela mulher que o acompanhara durante todos aqueles anos, a sua tenente, a sua subordinada mais fiel, que o seguira em todos os difíceis momentos políticos, ajudando-o. Jamais pudera pensar nela como a mulher da sua vida. Era ironia aquela, que o fez perceber um dia como Riza Hawkeye era bonita, mais do que um simples rosto sem nome no exército. Para aprender a dar valor a ela, precisou perdê-la.

Roy pensava que nem em todas as coisas da vida ele poderia ter novas chances. Dali a diante, esperava ter uma visão melhor para as oportunidades que batiam à sua porta, pois seus erros não seriam perdoados. Mas aquilo não faria diferença se estivesse ao lado de Riza. A única coisa que desejava era o perdão dela.

"Quantas vezes eu precisarei dizer que a amo? Eu a amo! Seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você, se você quiser eu me ajoelho, beijo seus pés, saio na rua gritando meu amor. Se alguma dessas coisas vai fazê-la acreditar em mim, tenho a absoluta certeza de que vale a pena!" Pegou as mãos geladas dela num movimento rápido, acariciando seus dedos com gentileza com as mãos enluvadas.

Ele pode perceber a incerteza, que a fazia titubear.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?" Ainda assim, havia algo na voz de Riza, algum tipo de resquício de confiança que lhe dava esperança.

Sua mão correu até a bochecha dela, que estava corada pelo frio da noite, fazendo uma carícia suave.

"Pelo simples fato de que você é a mulher da minha vida e eu não quero me arriscar a perdê-la de novo." Em seus olhos estava refletido então o olhar mais indubitavelmente apaixonado que ela jamais vira até então, revestido de um sorriso vacilante, esperando aceitação.

Riza sentiu que não havia mais o que duvidar ali, não havia mais dúvidas, questões não resolvidas, aquelas incertezas todas que impediam que ambos agissem normalmente um com o outro, que aceitassem com franqueza todos os baques e felicidades que o amor poderia trazer. Pensou que Roy fora muito mais corajoso que ela, teve um caminho mais tortuoso, até que chegasse ao cume e se visse plenamente resolvido de si mesmo.

Jamais teria a coragem que ele tinha, mesmo naquela situação. Para ela, seria muito mais fácil simplesmente deixar estar, esperar que o assunto e o sentimento morresse por si só. Então não teria aqueles milhares de pensamentos povoando sua mente, confundindo-a, numa mistura de amor e ódio, sem saber ao certo o que pensar. Sempre repreendera a si mesma por envolver-se psicologicamente em um trabalho do exército. Roy devia ser apenas seu trabalho.

Mas Riza percebeu tarde demais que quando aceitara a idéia de levá-lo ao topo independente do que fosse, já estava por demais envolvida, imperceptivelmente, cada vez com mais força. O relacionamento entre eles foi o estopim. Começou e terminou com enormes rompantes de paixão, coisa que caracterizava a ambos, que jamais se viram tão esfomeados e carentes do calor um do outro. Riza encontrou em Roy muito mais do que um companheiro de cama, embora jamais quisera admitir. Era um dom natural aquele seu, abster-se dos sentimentos para evitar dores futuras.

Os beijos e os lábios dele despertavam sensações assustadoras, com as quais não sabia lidar, e aquilo a assustava.

_Não envolva trabalho com amor, minha filha. _De repente, a voz do seu pai foi ficando mais fraca, mais fraca, até que não exercesse influência nenhuma nos seus atos.

Riza sempre se guiara pelos conselhos do pai, a quem tanto respeitara. Ele fora um homem amargo, tendo sua mulher, uma oficial do exército, morta em uma operação de guerra do lado oposto. Infelizmente, a história dos seus pais terminara trágica, mas não poderia deixar que aquilo a desacreditasse para sempre.

Deveria dar uma chance a si mesma, à Roy.

"Roy." Riza olhou-o, a voz rouca. Seus orbes vermelhos estavam chamejantes. "Beije-me."

Então Roy sorriu, reconhecendo o quanto sentira falta daquele jeitinho todo especial que ela tinha de requisitar seus beijos.

Sua mão, que até então se encontrara recostada à bochecha dela, que de morna passara a pegar fogo, levou-a até a nuca, puxando o rosto corado para junto do seu. Os lábios rosados se abriram suavemente, antes mesmo que lhe fosse pedido permissão, e encostaram um ao outro com uma indescritível sensação de _deja_ _vu_. Roy não saberia nem dizer por quantas noites passara desejando de volta aquela sensação.

Riza agarrou-se a ele debilmente, sentindo suas pernas trêmulas.

Os braços fecharam-se em torno dela como numa prisão de ferro, impiedosos, e ela quase deixou que seu pescoço despencasse para trás quando a mão dele abandonou sua nuca, descendo rapidamente para a cintura, para trazê-la para perto, até que Riza não soubesse mais o quão perto estava.

Percebeu então a necessidade que sentira dos abraços dele, do quanto seu carinho fazia falta – embora eles jamais tivessem enxergado a relação anterior como um _romance_.

O fogo que ateou à volta deles dissipou-se aos poucos, enquanto as línguas ainda se acariciavam, lentamente. E Roy sorriu maliciosamente assim que os lábios se distanciaram apenas alguns centímetros, o suficiente para que ela visse sua expressão e observasse seus olhos.

"Eu faço o feitio de cara apaixonado?" Brincou, sussurrante.

Ela sorriu. "Não."

"Todos os conquistadores são conquistados um dia." Roy arqueou os ombros, demonstrando descaso.

Riza encostou a cabeça no peito dele, aspirando seu perfume, e fechou os olhos.

"Então, você acredita em contos-de-fada agora, Riza?" Murmurou Roy, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Posso tentar."

_

* * *

"Para minha "Julieta",_

_Não seria capaz de entender porque você me deixou. Eu até tento, mas me nego a compreender o motivo. Admito a realidade, que me joga na cara o fato de que você não me ama tanto quanto eu a amo. Meu coração dói tanto, sangra tanto, que eu sinceramente prefiro ignorar, prefiro não demonstrar ter aceitado, porque, no meu caso, a dor da dúvida é menos cruel do que a dor da verdade._

_Não te peço para voltar para mim, embora fosse capaz de aceitá-la. Não poderia mais beijar seus lábios sem pensar que estamos vivendo um relacionamento de mentira. Não acredito, também, que você pretendesse voltar. _

_Queria compreender se a companhia de Roy Mustang é mais agradável do que a minha. Desculpe, não consigo._

_Há uma pequena coisa que denota a diferença entre mim e ele, que julgo ser mais importante do que apenas o fato dele ser o coronel do exército e um cara deveras mais atraente do que eu: eu te amo. Te amo como tenho absoluta certeza de que ele não vai te amar, minha cara. Fica aí uma satisfação cruel da minha parte, que eu não gostaria de ter, é verdade, mas já que tenho, me basta aceitá-la: por mais que você o ame, por mais que faça tudo por ele, vocês nunca irão ficar juntos. Para ele, você é apenas mais um brinquedo._

_Diabos, Dolores. Se não pretendia ficar comigo, por que fez com que as coisas fossem até um ponto além do que eu posso suportar? Por que fez com que eu investisse num sentimento sem futuro? Na minha poupança, há um dinheiro juntado à base de muito suor, para dar a você o casamento mais luxuoso e as jóias mais caras que um homem podia dar. Diga-me agora: tudo foi em vão? Fui apenas um cobertor de pés, enquanto você esperava um partido melhor?_

_Eu a amo e sou perfeitamente capaz de perdoá-la. Fica apenas a mágoa, então, que não se dissolve. _

_Prefiro as lembranças, nelas você era alguém que parecia feliz. Parecia, que ironia._

_Talvez você não tenha percebido – ou quem sabe fui eu quem não deixou explícito –, mas essa é uma carta de despedida. Não pretendo nem quero levar as coisas adiante. Se meu amor é para você um estorvo, uma inutilidade, tratarei de eliminá-lo para sempre, para que não volte para incomodá-la._

_Veja que apenas penso em você, quando devia pensar em mim, diante do que você me fez._

_É uma pena que meu amor esteja entranhado em mim e a minha única salvação é a morte. Para livrar-me dele, precisarei deixá-la para sempre e só conseguiria deixá-la, morrendo._

_A morte vai me ser benéfica, acredito nisso._

_Tenho apenas um pedido. Não pedirei para que me esqueça, porque não haverá trabalho nisso. Sei que, como não me amava, vai apenas recordar relativamente de mim nos anos seguintes, cada vez menos, até que eu suma completamente dos seus pensamentos. Vai acabar encontrando alguém que te sustente, quem sabe que te ame quase igual ao que eu amei. Isso me conforta._

_Se você algum dia vir Riza Hawkeye, diga ela exatamente isso: "Minha história terminou trágica, assim como eu bem falei. Nem todos os contos são de fadas. O seu é?"_

_Do seu "Romeu",_

_Sonny."_

**N/A:** Fica aí meu final então para vocês. Tem uma nota reflexiva, a qual era a minha intenção, já que finais explicitamente felizes não fazem o meu feitio – ou ao menos não fazem o meu humor no momento, rs. Espero que tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Aqueles que gostam do Sonny, bem, acredito que ele deu um melhor final a trama, não? Quebra parcialmente o ciclo "amor-tristeza-reconciliação-final-feliz".

Agradeço aos reveiws, a toda a galera que acompanhou e das quais tem todo meu carinho, por terem se mostrado tão receptivas a minha história.

Bem, é isso.

Kissus, Li.


End file.
